


И узнай сердце мое

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrist Revolt (1825) - Fandom, Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Collage, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Historical Figures, Russian Empire, Внеконкурс, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: Коллаж к миди низкого рейтинга«Стой со мной».«В роли»Адлерберга– Михаил Гаврилов (сериал «Крепостная»)У Эдуарда Адлерберга все хорошо... Но есть воспоминания, которые не дают ему покоя. И, наверное, не дадут никогда.
Kudos: 10
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Союз Спасения: Внеконкурс





	И узнай сердце мое

**Author's Note:**

> **Исходники:** кадры из сериала «Крепостная», фото из сети  
>  **Размер:** 800х1164px

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/eb/58/uI36a78E_o.jpg)  



End file.
